


I Don't Want to Close My Eyes

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [7]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorky Angel, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: “You know, Angel, your girlfriend isn’t a vampire and actually needs sleep.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Sleepless" on the 100 Words Community on Imzy during Amnesty Week: https://www.imzy.com/100words.
> 
> This drabble isn't set in a specific time frame, but I imagine that it is based on a canon divergence during the third season.

Cordelia groans and turns to glare at Angel. "You know, Angel, your girlfriend isn’t a vampire and actually needs sleep."

Angel pouts and avoids Cordy’s sleepy yet intimidating glare. "I wasn’t doing anything."

"I could feel you staring."

"I wasn’t— " Cordelia raises an eyebrow skeptically. “Okay, I was, but I wasn’t being creepy. Aren’t I allowed to look at the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen?”

Cordelia grins. "Dork." She yawns and settles her head on Angel’s chest. “Just don’t start crooning Aerosmith at me.”

Angel smirks. " _I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing—_ "

"Please don’t."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is exactly 100 words in Microsoft Word. I don't know why the AO3 counter is off.


End file.
